babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien
| latest preview version = | latest preview date = | frequently updated = | programming language = | operating system = Linuks | platform = | size = | language = | status = | genre = Package conversion | license = | website = http://kitenet.net/programs/alien/ }} Name / Neim / 名稱 alien - Convert or install an alien binary package Synopsis alien --to-deb --to-rpm --to-tgz --to-slp options file ... Usage / Yuseij / 用法 *A sample usage of alien: # alien --to-rpm --scripts ./mypkg.deb This will convert mypkg.deb to mypkg.rpm with the preinst, postinst, prerm and postrm scripts from the Debian package (deb) into the RPM package. Päkeijs 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 下列的額外套件將被安裝： * build-essential * debhelper * dpkg-dev * g++ * g++-4.3 * html2text * intltool-debian * libbeecrypt6 * libmail-sendmail-perl * librpm4.4 * libstdc++6-4.3-dev * libsys-hostname-long-perl * patch * po-debconf * rpm 建議套件： * lsb-rpm * lintian * dh-make * debian-keyring * g++-multilib * g++-4.3-multilib * gcc-4.3-doc * libstdc++6-4.3-dbg * libstdc++6-4.3-doc * diff-doc * libmail-box-perl 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： # alien # build-essential # debhelper # dpkg-dev # g++ # g++-4.3 # html2text # intltool-debian # libbeecrypt6 # libmail-sendmail-perl # librpm4.4 # libstdc++6-4.3-dev # libsys-hostname-long-perl # patch # po-debconf # rpm 升級 0 個，新安裝 16 個，移除 0 個，有 7 個未被升級。 需要下載 9795kB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 33.3MB 的磁碟空間。 是否繼續進行 Y/n？y # 下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com jaunty/main patch 2.5.9-5 101kB # 下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com jaunty/main dpkg-dev 1.14.24ubuntu1 643kB # 下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com jaunty/main html2text 1.3.2a-5 95.6kB # 下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com jaunty/main intltool-debian 0.35.0+20060710.1 31.6kB # 下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com jaunty/main po-debconf 1.0.15ubuntu1 237kB # 下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com jaunty/main debhelper 7.0.17ubuntu4 549kB # 下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com jaunty/main libbeecrypt6 4.1.2-7 81.5kB # 下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com jaunty/main librpm4.4 4.4.2.3-2ubuntu1 1026kB # 下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com jaunty/main rpm 4.4.2.3-2ubuntu1 656kB # 下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com jaunty/main alien 8.73 107kB # 下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com jaunty/main libstdc++6-4.3-dev 4.3.3-5ubuntu4 1394kB # 下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com jaunty/main g++-4.3 4.3.3-5ubuntu4 4826kB # 下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com jaunty/main g++ 4:4.3.3-1ubuntu1 1450B # 下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com jaunty/main build-essential 11.4 7170B # 下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com jaunty/main libsys-hostname-long-perl 1.4-2 11.4kB # 下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com jaunty/main libmail-sendmail-perl 0.79.16-1 26.5kB 取得 9795kB 用了 4s (2166kB/s) 選中了曾被取消選擇的套件 patch。 (正在讀取資料庫 ... 系統目前總共安裝有 131837 個檔案和目錄。) 正在解壓縮 patch (從 .../patch_2.5.9-5_amd64.deb) ... 選中了曾被取消選擇的套件 dpkg-dev。 正在解壓縮 dpkg-dev (從 .../dpkg-dev_1.14.24ubuntu1_all.deb) ... 選中了曾被取消選擇的套件 html2text。 正在解壓縮 html2text (從 .../html2text_1.3.2a-5_amd64.deb) ... 選中了曾被取消選擇的套件 intltool-debian。 正在解壓縮 intltool-debian (從 .../intltool-debian_0.35.0+20060710.1_all.deb) ... 選中了曾被取消選擇的套件 po-debconf。 正在解壓縮 po-debconf (從 .../po-debconf_1.0.15ubuntu1_all.deb) ... 選中了曾被取消選擇的套件 debhelper。 正在解壓縮 debhelper (從 .../debhelper_7.0.17ubuntu4_all.deb) ... 選中了曾被取消選擇的套件 libbeecrypt6。 正在解壓縮 libbeecrypt6 (從 .../libbeecrypt6_4.1.2-7_amd64.deb) ... 選中了曾被取消選擇的套件 librpm4.4。 正在解壓縮 librpm4.4 (從 .../librpm4.4_4.4.2.3-2ubuntu1_amd64.deb) ... 選中了曾被取消選擇的套件 rpm。 正在解壓縮 rpm (從 .../rpm_4.4.2.3-2ubuntu1_amd64.deb) ... 選中了曾被取消選擇的套件 alien。 正在解壓縮 alien (從 .../archives/alien_8.73_all.deb) ... 選中了曾被取消選擇的套件 libstdc++6-4.3-dev。 正在解壓縮 libstdc++6-4.3-dev (從 .../libstdc++6-4.3-dev_4.3.3-5ubuntu4_amd64.deb) ... 選中了曾被取消選擇的套件 g++-4.3。 正在解壓縮 g++-4.3 (從 .../g++-4.3_4.3.3-5ubuntu4_amd64.deb) ... 選中了曾被取消選擇的套件 g++。 正在解壓縮 g++ (從 .../g++_4%3a4.3.3-1ubuntu1_amd64.deb) ... 選中了曾被取消選擇的套件 build-essential。 正在解壓縮 build-essential (從 .../build-essential_11.4_amd64.deb) ... 選中了曾被取消選擇的套件 libsys-hostname-long-perl。 正在解壓縮 libsys-hostname-long-perl (從 .../libsys-hostname-long-perl_1.4-2_all.deb) ... 選中了曾被取消選擇的套件 libmail-sendmail-perl。 正在解壓縮 libmail-sendmail-perl (從 .../libmail-sendmail-perl_0.79.16-1_all.deb) ... Processing triggers for man-db ... Processing triggers for doc-base ... Processing 1 added doc-base file(s)... Registering documents with scrollkeeper... Setùp 正在設定 patch (2.5.9-5) ... 正在設定 dpkg-dev (1.14.24ubuntu1) ... 正在設定 html2text (1.3.2a-5) ... 正在設定 intltool-debian (0.35.0+20060710.1) ... 正在設定 po-debconf (1.0.15ubuntu1) ... 正在設定 debhelper (7.0.17ubuntu4) ... 正在設定 libbeecrypt6 (4.1.2-7) ... 正在設定 librpm4.4 (4.4.2.3-2ubuntu1) ... 正在設定 rpm (4.4.2.3-2ubuntu1) ... 正在設定 alien (8.73) ... 正在設定 libsys-hostname-long-perl (1.4-2) ... 正在設定 libmail-sendmail-perl (0.79.16-1) ... 正在設定 g++-4.3 (4.3.3-5ubuntu4) ... 正在設定 libstdc++6-4.3-dev (4.3.3-5ubuntu4) ... 正在設定 g++ (4:4.3.3-1ubuntu1) ... 正在設定 build-essential (11.4) ... Processing triggers for libc6 ... ldconfig deferred processing now taking place root@bkgovsrv1:/tmp# See also / Si osou / 參看 * Package management system/Päkeij männeijmènt sistèm/套件管理系統 * build-dep External links / Ikstörnol liŋks / 外部連結 * * Alien package converter software Category:Babyish encyclopedia Category:Debian Category:Libörol sistèm softwär Category:Linuks päkeij